I Never Saw This Coming
by Art Witch - Aka Mizu
Summary: Elise has just defeated Princess Chaos. Now she is home and at a ball. Will she fall for the one she vowed to please, or will she fall for the one who watched her through tough times? What happens to Kate and Owen?
1. Homecoming

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own My World, My Way. **

**I Never Saw This Coming**

**A:**

**My World, My Way**

**Fan Fiction**

**Chapter 1**

I walked in triumph. I have just defeated the almighty Princess Chaos! Pero swooped behind me; Pinky followed along loyally. I was headed home to throw another ball. With my head held high, I entered my palace. Mimi, the daughter of one of our servants rushed to greet me. "Princess Elise, I'm so happy to see you're safe!" She cried. "Hello, Mimi." I nodded. "Elise!" I heard my mother cry out. I saw her and Father rushing to greet me. "Mom, Dad!" I cried. In a second, I was in their arms. This was no different than the other times I've returned. Then again, now I was a true heroine. I beamed.

I was waiting outside the throne room. Father had asked to see me. I knew he was going to plan a ball. I didn't mean to, but I heard a lot inside. "Your Higness, I did everything I could." I heard a deep voice say. "Yes, I know you did." Father said. "She defeated Princess Chaos, after all." The voice said. "Yes, I know... But was creating artifical dungeons necissary?" Father questioned. Were my dungeons fake? Was I a fake? "Yes, most dungeons were gone... The monsters were real, and they are what gave Elise her expirence." The man said. "Nero..." Who was Nero? "Yes?" Nero said. "Thank you. Could you contact the dungeon makers?" "Of course." Nero replied. "What are their names? They must be very skilled to draw in Princess Chaos." Father complimented. "Their names are Kate and Owen." Nero answered, "Besides, I know what a Chaos likes. I DID survive the battle of Lord Chaos, after all." He was the survivor? "Your father did sacrifice a lot that day..." "Thank you for recocgnizing that."Nero said. So this was the hero? Had he been following me? Suddenly, the grand doors opened. Out stepped who I assumed was Nero. He had tall, spiky red hair. He was tall. Nero nodded towards me in acknowledgement. I nodded back.

Father had planned a ball. A week later, the ball was in session. I had a strange feeling in my gut. I had no idea why. I looked around. Many servants were serving food. "Princess?" Someone said. I turned to the sound. My jaw dropped. It was him.


	2. The Adventurer

**I Never Saw This Coming**

Disclaimer: I still don't own MWMW P.S. I don't own the 99 level handsomeness

**Chapter 2**

"Princess?" I heard someone say. I turned to the sound. My jaw dropped. It was _him_.

Standing before me was the Adventurer; the one with 99 level handsomeness. He was clad in the finest clothes I'd seen him in. I didn't know how to fend for myself when he looked like that!

"Hi..." I mumbled.

"Elise, is it?" He checked.

"Yes, it is. I do believe I do not know your name." I added.

"My name is Milo." He replied.

"Milo." I repeated. He brushed his pale periwinkle hair back. My hand went instictivley to my blond hair.

"I must apologize for being so rude before." Milo said.

"What ever do you mean?" I scoffed sarcastically. Clearly, he didn't hear the tone in my voice.

"I mean -"

I cut him off, "I know what you mean! _I_ meant: Why apologize? It's clear you didn't believe me when you had the chance. Now, it's too late. I don't like you any more!" I half yelled. It was his turn to drop his jaw.

"Elise... you don't MEAN that, do you?" He seemed stunned. I nodded with tears threatening to roll down my green eyes.

"I mean it. You're too late." I wanted to burst out crying.

"There's someone else, isn't there?" Milo asked in defeat.

"No, it's just that you were never there for me... I can't love you knowing you only like me because of what I've done." I said, calmer.

"Please? I'm so sorry..." Milo just wouldn't give up.

"NO!" I snapped. People turned to stare at us. "NO!" I shouted again, "You didn't believe me, and now I won't take you! Here's a taste of your own medicine!" I shouted, preparing to run. Milo looked hurt. I stood straight and said in a softer voice, "You're not good enough. You need to train." I said coldly.

"So, until then..." I said in an icy voice. I couldn't meet his purple eyes. So, with tears almost spilling, I turned and left. Everyone resumed dancing.

Once I was out of view, I started to pick up the pace. I heard a squawk. I looked up to see Paro flying in circles above my head. I smiled as Pinky appeard before me. "Hi, guys." I told them. I smiled kindly.

Then I heard laughs from the ball, and I remembered what happened. I felt sick. I started hurrying out, not watching where I was going.

I was outside heading towards my fountain when CRASH! I crashed into someone. I looked up to see Nero. He smiled kindly, "Hello, Princess." He wasn't mocking me, which I was greatful for.

"Hi, Nero." I replied. Shock crossed his face.

"You know my name? We were never properly introduced." He asked sounding surprised.

I nodded. "Oh... Yes, I might've over heard..."

"Oh, yes." He said, not seeming offended I'd eavesdropped. Inside, a soft song began to play. It was one of my favorites.

"I love this song..." I caught myself saying.

"Really? As do I." Nero said in turn. I smiled. "Care to dance?" Nero asked, extending his hand. I only nodded. I took his hand and we swayed to the music.

I looked up to see a dark shadow of a bird cross the full moon. Silly Paro, I thought. "Is it true you watched me on my adventure?" I thought aloud.

"Yes, I'm sorry... Your father requested it." He explained, sounding embarressed. I felt my face go hot. He had been watching me. What had he seen? "Don't worry; I gave you your privacy." He added, knowing I was afraid of what he'd seen.

My favorite part of the song came. Nero twirled me; I felt my heart beat pounding.

**Sorry, I like dramatic endings. You know what to do! :P**


	3. Kate and Owen

**Disclaimer: I don't own My World, My Way. I never will. **

**I Never Saw This Coming**

**Chapter 3**

I gasped. I sat straight up in bed. Last night came flooding back to me. Did I...? Why did I...? I dumped Milo, danced with Nero... Why?

I heard Paro say, "Good Morning!" I laughed. "Good morning, Paro. Good morning, Pinky." Pinky blurped. I heard footsteps outside. What time was it? I jumped up and looked at the clock. It was already noon! I quickly changed into proper robes for the day. I sat at my desk and pulled out a book. I didn't want anyone to think I just woke up. Well, I did, but I just didn't want anyone to think so.

I was pretending to read when someone knocked. "Come in!" I called. "Hello, Princess." Nero walked in and I blushed. I turned before anyone could see. Mimi followed in. She was training to serve for us. "Princess," Mimi started, "Guests have arrived." She said. I nodded. "I'll be right down." I informed her. "I'll tell Mistress." She said before giving me a curtsy and leaving.

Nero stayed behind. "You just woke up, didn't you?" He said, a hint of teasing in it. I felt my face go hot. Why did I feel like this when I was around him? I knew I was caught. "Don't feel bad." Nero said. "Who are the guests?" I asked him. "My friends Kate and Owen."

I looked up at him. "Who are they? Did they follow me too?" Nero started laughing. Eventually he calmed down; but it was still mean. "No, they didn't. You'll see when they come." He replied. I pouted my lip out. I meant to show him that he'd offended me. "You need to laugh more!" he exclaimed. Suddenly, he was tickling me. I started laughing my head off. "Please... STOP!" I managed to get out between laughs. He slowed, and I fell out of my chair. "Sorry..." he mumbled. He started to help me up as he rambled on and on, "I'm sorry. That was inappropriate."

Our eyes caught. I looked into his grey eyes. I felt like I had a feast of butterflies. My face grew hot. Nero reached up and stroked my cheek. His own face turned pink. Then his hand dropped and he turned his face away. "I'm sorry..." He said. He stood and walked out. He left me sitting on the floor, feeling alone and hurt.

"Well, Pinky, that was a surprise." I said, getting to my feet. I didn't know what to do. Maybe I should join Father. I rubbed my eyes. I was a little sleepy still. I sighed. "Let's go on a walk." I told Pinky and Paro. Pinky make a high pitched sound as Paro cooed. "Hold on, Paro." I said.

I adjusted Paro's bow. "Much better." I said. I smiled wide. "HAIR!" Paro squawked. "Oh, right..." I grabbed a brush. I started brushing my short blonde hair.

I slipped on my shoes. Pinky came to my feet; Paro flew over. We exited the room and went on a short walk. We went by the fountain. I couldn't help but think of yesterday. I smiled to myself. Pinky was jumping for no apparent reason. I just laughed.

"Oh, I think it's time to go meet Kate and Owen!" I realized. Usually, Mimi would tell my parents I'd be down in an hour if I said I'd be right down. It wasn't in my nature to hurry unless the reason was something to do with me.

Later, I joined Father to greet the guests. I found them in the dining hall. I saw two people with their backs to me. One was a woman with long, purple hair. The other was a man with spiky brown hair. They both were big over coats. "Hello!" I called. They turned around. I saw their faces. She was pale and her eyes were red. She had on a big scarf. He was wearing two necklaces. One was a choker with metal studs, and the other was red with a pale blue bead. His eyes were bright blue.

I almost instantly knew who they were. My father smiled and beckoned me over, "Oh, Elise! Please meet Owen and Kate."

**Ooo... cliffhanger! I won't add any more chapters until tomorrow.  
Forgive me if I get some of the charcters' features wrong. I had to look at the instruction booklet to see what they wore, and their eye colors. If you review, please tell me if I have their personality correct. I think I messed up Elise's a little... Still, review! Thanks to anyone that reviews! Signed, Art-Witch-38**


	4. A Chat

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own My World, My Way. **

**I Never Saw This Coming**

**Chapter 4**

"Oh, Elise! Please meet Owen and Kate." Father said.

I approached."Hi, I'm Elise." I stated. The boy, Owen, nodded. The girl, Kate, started to speak, "I'm Kate; this is Owen." I immeadietly knew who did the talking. "Um... hey." Owen said nervously. Kate elbowed him in the stomache.

"I see you've met my friends." I heard Nero coming. I tried to hide a blush; thankfully the wind blew my hair (which was growing out) in front of my face. I simply nodded.

"Hey, Nero!" Kate exclaimed. "What do you need now? A lair, a dungeon, or a castle?" She asked enthustiastically. "No, I don't need anything this time. I called you forth because the King wanted to meet with you." Nero replied. "You made my dungeons!" I gasped.

Owen gave a slight nod.

"Did you make the people?" I wondered if they were robots and that's why they always looked alike. "No, we didn't" Kate said. "They were actors that I hired." Nero responded. I gasped, "So all that time... Everything was a _lie!_"

Nero shook his head. "No, you really defeated monsters. The dungeons just attracted them. The people gave you real quests, even if_ they _were not real. You really completed each quest." Nero assured me.

"Oh, Elise, darling! Your father and I just wanted you to be safe..." Mother held me tight, stroking my hair. I suddenly felt childish, and immature. I felt as if the whole journey was a fake! I felt it was all meaningless...

"Well, now that we've met each other, please tell us about yourselves." Mother said, trying to break the ice. She was doing a terrible job at that.

" I've made dungeons since, well forever." Kate said. She sounded like she was trying to hide the pride she had. "Owen, tell them about yourself!" Kate commanded. Owen sighed.

"Fine; I'll talk." He said. He was shy, that was easy to see. "Well, I've made dungeons since I was seven." He said sheepishly. Kate laughed.

"That's a good boy!" She teased. Owen huffed. "You're not nice." he said. "You wouldn't like me if I were _nice_." Kate said. "That's true," Owen agreed.

That was a nice talk, but it was getting boring. Luckily, Paro flew in at just that moment and started screeching. "PARO!" I cried out, angirly. Then I realized this could be how I escape. I silently thanked Paro before running after that sillywhite parrot.


	5. Late Night Visitor

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own My World, My Way. **

**Note: the lines seperate Elise's POV and somone elses'**

**Disclaimer 2: I don't own Romeo and Juliet**

**I Never Saw This Coming**

**Chapter 5**

It was late. I was wandering in the halls. I didn't meant to, but I passed Kate's room. It sounded like someone else was in there. I heard a gasps. I shrugged it off and headed to my own room.

* * *

**Here is something knew. Kate POV**

It was late. I was aware of that. Still... I hadn't seen Owen since supper, and... _well,_ I missed him. We had always been together.

I sat in an arm chair in the biggest room I'd ever stepped foot in (that I hadn't made). It was so grand, and the vastness made me want to share it with Owen.

A knock at my door made me jump. "Who's there!" I asked loudly. "It's me." I heard someone say. The door caused the voice to be muffled, so it was hard to tell who it was; yet, I knew who it was: Owen. Who else could it be at this hour. "Come in." I said trying to hide the excitement in my voice.

Owen walked in. His jacket was off, which was rare. He wore his even more than I wore mine. He gave me a smile. It made my heart thump. What was that about? I didn't like him... did I?

"May I sit?" He asked, motioning towards the arm chair oppoiste of me. I nodded. We sat, just talking. Our eyes caught every so often. My palms were sweating, which surprised me.

"I better go..." Owen said after a while. "Okay, bye then." I said. I followed Owen to the door.

"Bye," he said. He leaned over. I could tell he was going to kiss the top of my head, like he always did, but for some reason, it made me giddy. I jumped a little, causing him to miss and hit something else. Our lips met.

I don't know why, but I sighed. Niether of us pulled away. Instead, we headed backwards. I grabbed his hair in passion. "Kate... I..." Owen started.

"I'm sorry..." I stammered.

"Kate..." He sighed.

"I'm sorry..." I repeated.

"Don't be..." he mumbled.

I pressed my lips agianst his again. When we stopped for air, I whispered, "Deep down, I always wanted that to happen..."

"I did too..." Owen said.

"Don't leave..." I begged.

"I have to." Owen started getting up.

"Bye," I whispered. "Bye, Kate..." He said, heading to the door. He bent down and kissed my lips goodbye.

* * *

I was back in my own room. What had been going on in Kate's room? It's nothing, I reassured myself. I was sitting on my bed thinking about it. Pinky was sleeping next to Paro. I knew I should slee too... Then I heard something hitting the window - door to my balcony.

* * *

**Milo POV**

After all she went through, she casts me aside? I would prove to her I was sorry. She had to believe me. I had to win her back... I could become royalty... Then an idea hatched...

I looked up at the sky. The moon was a small cresent. It had been two days since she turned me down... I made my way to my horse. I stroked his brown mane. He was a stallion with dark brown hair and black spots here and there. I mounted him. I rode to the palace.

All the way, I was thinking of a speech. I dressed in fine armor. That had to be enough, right? How could she be so cruel?

Of course, the guards were out. Why must this be so hard?

"Halt! Who goes there!" A guard called.

"It is I, Milo the Adventurer!" I said proudly. I kept my head held high. If they thought I was here on official buisness, they would let me in.

"What are you doing here?" He said, with a firm voice of command.

"I'm here to see the King." I replied (not yelling).

"His Highness said nothing of meeting with you." he replied with the firm voice.

"Okay, fine..." I said; I'd tell them the truth. "I'm here to see Princess Elise."

"Really?" the guard said, dropping his command. I nodded. "I thought she wanted nothing to do with you." the guard said.

I wanted to yell, but it wasn't his fault; he was just doing his job. "I know. I've come to make ammendments with her." I replied in a calm tone.

The guard nodded. "Fine, you may enter if you promise to not hurt her."

"I won't. I solmenly swear." I vowed. "

If you do, we'll know where to go." he said.

"I won't do anything to hurt her." I promised.

I was in; I would see her! I reached the outside of her balcony. I found many small pebbles.

Suddenly, I felt like Romeo. Would she be my Juliet? I doubted it. Still, it was worth a shot.

I started to throw the first pebble. She didn't come. Maybe she was asleep. I threw several at a time. Finally, she came to the window. I didn't know if she could see me, so I threw more pebbles.

Finally, she stepped out onto the balcony. She was wearing her night gown, which made my face turn pink. I was glad it was too dark for her to see.

"Who's there?" she called. I forgot she couldn't see me. Light was around _her_ but not _me._ Light was shining from the inside.

"It's Milo!" I called.

"Milo?" Elise called back.

"Yes, it is I!" Maybe that was the wrong thing to say. It made my ego seem big. That was the reason she didn't like me...

* * *

I came out onto my balcony. I called out. Finally, I heard a response. "It's Milo!" he called. "Milo?" I felt like that time at the ball. It seemed like centuries ago, even if it was two days ago. I had repeated his name dumbfound, and I was still acting like an idiot. "Yes, it is I!" Great, he had that huge head. I hated that...

* * *

**Nero POV**

I couldn't sleep. I thought of Elise. What! No, she was a child! I couldn't care for her! But why...? An awful thought struck my head. I needed to go to visit Elise. I felt something bad would happen if I didn't...

I reached her door. Voices were coming out. I heard her talking to someone; I couldn't hear the other voice. I just knew someone was out there.

I heard a bird cry out. "Sorry, Paro. I didn't mean to wake you..." Elise whispered to her parrot. Well, it wasn't Paro she was talking to.

I jiggled the door knob. To my surprise, it was unlocked. The door swung open. "Nero!" Elise cried when I walked in. "NERO!" Paro squawked. "Who's Nero?" A voice called from below.

I stepped onto the balcony. I looked down and saw a man with pale pariwinkle hair. He was the adventurer that Elise used to fancy. What was he doing here? Elise looked at me with wide, green eyes. "He came out here. I was trying to get him to go away." Elise explained, reading my expression. So, that was what I heard.

"Leave at once." I commanded.

* * *

I had to explain to Nero what was going on. I think it was because I was afraid he would think wanted Milo here, or just because he'd listen. "Leave at once." Nero commanded. I smiled. Nero had my back. I held onto that thought.


	6. The Owl is Back!

**I don't own MWMW, so don't think I do.**

**I own this fic, but that's about it...**

**The only things I do own are: Mimi, the Queen, the guard, and Milo's name (not the character) and the horse.**

**I Never Saw This Coming **

**Chapter 6**

I couldn't believe the events of last night. I was spilling all at the breakfast table. "I was on a walk when I passed Kate's room." I said. I saw Kate blush. Owen turned his head away. "OHMIGOSH! **You** were who was in there!" Kate blushed deeper. "Don't change the subject." Kate said. "Fine..." I grumbled. I returned to my story. "When I got back, I was sitting on my bed. That's when I heard something. It turned out to be Milo -" "Sweetie, slow down." Mother commanded. My words were rushed, and that was the only way I woud tell the whole story! "But -" I started to pout, but Dad stopped me with a glare. "Fine..." I groaned. "So, Milo was trying to get my attention or something and then Paro woke up and then Nero came in!" I was speeding up again. "And Nero made Milo go away. Then a guard came!" I finished. Mimi applauded. I bowed.

* * *

It was much later in the day. The sun was blazing down. I was feeling a little lonely. Nero was doing 'official' buisness, Mimi was doing laundry, Mother and Father were busy, and Kate and Owen were 'planning a dungeon'. I couldn't believe that. Paro was too hot to play, Pinky was bored too, but we had no idea what to do. "HOOT!" I heard in the sky. It was an owl... AN OWL? What was an owl doing awake at this hour? Normally, I would have said it was my imagination, but after the journey, I thought it was Mister Owl. But he gave up his Sage Powers for me. He was just an ordinary owl now... "HOOT!" The owl called again. It might have been Paro. "HOOT!" I looked up. I saw an owl. It was coming towards me. I recognized it as Mister Owl. "MISTER OWL!" I called out. "What happened!" I ran towards it. "Princess!" Mister Owl exclaimed. "How did you...?" I was in shock that he was no longer a plain owl. "A kind goddess gave me back my Sage Powers, because I was a brave bird." he replied. I grinned. Paro flew in the air next to Mister Owl. They both perched on a tree branch. Pinky looked happy too. Mister Owl was back!

**I know, short chapter _again. _But hey, I don't know how to make it more interesting. I know 'Mister Owl' doesn't come back, but I really started to love the little guy. So, I had to revive him! Okay I promise the next one will be good. Question: how do people get so much writers block that they never update? I wrote all of the story in two days (so far) I plan on finishing it today. Well, I don't want a LONG follow story. So, I write complete ones. I'll finish it all today. I have the ending planned out! Great, now the stuff in Bold is as long as the actual story itself. Adios! **


	7. My Birthday

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own My World, My Way. **

**I Never Saw This Coming**

**Chapter 7**

The owl was back! I was so happy! I was skipping in the castle when BAM! I crashed into someone AGAIN. "Hi, Elise; for the second time this week." Nero said. I looked up to meet his grey eyes.

"Hi..." I stammered.

"What's the rush?" Nero asked.

"Nothing, I'm just happy!" I exclaimed.

"About?" Nero teased.

"Mister Owl is back!" I expected him to ask _'Who's Mister Owl?' _

But instead he said, "Really! The Owl Sage is back!"

I looked at him confused, "You know Mister Owl?"

"Of course! I _did_ follow your adventure after all!"

I forgot. Paro and Pinky came bounding foward. Pinky looked up at me, her eyes pleading. "What is it?" I asked her. Pinky simply lead me away.

Nero followed close behind. I was in the great hall.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted.

"What?" I gasped.

"It's your birthday!" Mother cried out.

"Really? Already?" I was shocked. Had I been on my journey for a whole year? It was my birthday the day I first met Milo. Was I really 17? By the look in everyone's eys, I was.

"Elise, this is what we were doing earlier." Mother explained. So, they weren't doing what I thought they were!

My birthday party ended a few hours later. We didn't have a ball. We already had one in my honor when I came home, and Father didn't want to pay any extra money. I couldn't blame him, I was expensive. I retreated to my room. I was glad I didn't have to deal with Milo anymore. Maybe, just maybe, I missed his handsomeness... but I couldn't love him.

I heard a soft knock on my door. "Come in!" I replied to the knock. In walked Nero.

"Hi, Elise," he said.

"Hi."

"Just so you know, the Owl Sage got to come back because of your birthday. It was a present to you from the gods." Nero said.

"Really?" I was confused. Why would the gods want to give ME a present? Nero could read my expression.

"They gave him back his sage powers because you care for him; He gave you the spell you used to defeat Princess Chaos." he explained.

"So?"

"SO? So you could be rewarded. The Chaos Lord and his family are the enimes, er I mean WERE the enimes of the gods."

"Oh..." So, my bravery restored Mister Owl? Yes, it did.

I started to realize this was the best birthday EVER!


	8. End Game

**I don't own My World, My Way**

**I don't own the chapter title (it belongs to Fire Emblem [it's the last chapter of any part])**

**I Never Saw This Coming**

**_End Game_**

It was dark outside. I was fast asleep - dreaming. I was dreaming of many things. Of Mister Owl coming back to me... of Nero...

I awoke with the sun. I felt blissful. I don't know why. Paro was on his wooden perch, fast asleep. Pinky lay on her bed Mimi made for her. I was the only soul awake in the enitire palace.

Days passed, and eventually word got out Kate and Owen were engaged. I was happy for them, but I wanted a boyfriend still. Sometimes, I cried about it. Once, I considered going to find Milo, but I didn't want to stoop that low. Eventually, Kate and Owen left to go make themselves a big house. I knew they could do it, they DID make me amazing dungeons. I didn't bother pouting them to stay. I tried pouting myself a boyfriend, but only Nero came by my side. I wondered if it meant something. I did blush that time...

It was a warm day in October. One month since the day _I _turned Milo down. It was also the one month mark since I started to like Nero. There was a full moon out again. Mister Owl said he had to leave, to guide another hero. He promised he'd visit! Paro and Pinky were hanging out in a tree. I felt a little lonely again. I pouted for something good to happen. "I want something exciting to happen!" I cried out. Less than five minutes later:

"Hey, Elise." I heard Nero say. He was coming towards me, smiling. "Hey there, Nero." I said, blushing a little. My (now past my shoulder length) hair fell in front of my face. Nero came and sat by me on the marble bench. This is where I first officially met Nero. The place we danced... We looked at each other. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking...?" he asked. "Are you thinking of the ball a month ago?" I checked. Nero nodded. "I guess that means you're thinking what I'm thinking!" He chuckled.

Nero looked at me and sighed. "Are you okay?" I asked him. "Yes. I just can't hide it any more!" "Hide what?" "This..." he sighed, "Okay, Elise. Truth be told: I love you. I have for a long time." He admitted. "Oh, NERO!" cried out, hugging him around the neck. I parted from him so I could look him in the eye. "Nero, I love you too." I smiled. "Really?" "Yes..." I blushed. Nero stroked my cheek.

He held me against him. He lifted my face up. "May I?" He asked. I knew what he meant. I nodded. He leaned foward; I did too. Our lips met. I felt a tingle run down my spine. I finally had a boyfriend! I was so happy! I had a boyfriend! I heard Paro screech happily as Pinky blurped. We continued kissing. In the distance, I heard a faint hoot.

**THE END! :) **

**Was it good? I had the last line planned out FOREVER! If you didn't read the last paragraph dramaticly. I'm taking a break from writing anything, but soon I will write a FAME fanfic. ****I hope you enjoyed!**

**By: Art-Witch-38**


End file.
